


La última serpiente

by Ruedi



Category: Metal Gear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no había más serpientes en este planeta. No hacían falta. Éstas, pertenecían a otro lugar… Porque una amistad es firma hasta el final: la serpiente perece y el viento llora su ausencia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La última serpiente

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ningún personaje de la sega "Metal gear" son de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Konami, Hideo Kojima y demás autores originales.

La última serpiente

Capítulo único:

El frío le era cálido. La nieve caía veloz, como las lágrimas que había derramado su padre antes de morir. Si es que lo podía llamar "padre"… Le costaba tanto recordarlo con ése título. No así con quien realmente estuvo orgullosa de engendrarlos: Big Mamma estuvo siempre feliz de haber tenido en su vientre a esos dos proyectos secretos.

David recordaba siempre a los dos de maneras muy distintas y distantes. Suspiró mientras miraba a sus perros de raza siberiana jugar entre ellos, en la nieve: había regresado a Alaska, conseguido una pequeña cabaña acogedora y había vuelto a criar perros para carreras como lo hacía antaño. Lo hacían sentir vivo, en cierto aspecto.

Se puso de pie y se abrigó para salir afuera: su cuerpo envejecido ya no soportaba el frío como cuando tenía treinta años… Y pensar que apenas tenía más de cuarenta…

Una mano fraternal se le apoyó en su hombro.

—Esos cachorros hacen mucho barullo, ¿no crees?

Solid sonrió pesadamente: Otacon, fiel a su palabra, se había quedado junto a él, para acompañarlo en cada momento de lo que le quedaba de vida y hacerle pasar mejor sus días. Daba gracias a alguna cosa que no creía del todo que él estuviera para no hacerlo sentir tan solitario. Era a la única persona que, seguramente, le hubiera permitido acompañarlo sin reproches.

El viejo soldado salió a la intemperie y detuvo a los perros que estaban a punto de hacerse daño con sus jóvenes colmillos. Solid los juntó a todos y les dio de comer, quienes lo hicieron con tranquilidad. Se los quedó viendo un rato muy largo, perdido en algún lugar de su mente.

Otacon terminaba de leer unas cosas, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica: para su sorpresa, era Jhonny, el marido de Maryl, quien llamaba muy emocionado. Habló un poco con el hijo de Huey, para luego salir afuera y hacerle señas a David para que entrara. Le pasó el teléfono y se le dibujó cierta sonrisa:

—Ah, Solid, simplemente quería avisarles de las buenas nuevas —decía el rubio, del otro lado del teléfono, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Deja que Meryl te avise! —Solid esperaba la noticia: el matrimonio había anunciado que esperaban un bebé hacía varios meses, pero, seguramente, ella quería avisarle en persona, como buena Meryl que era y conocía.

—Hola, Solid —dijo una mujer, en tono cansino—. ¿Te imaginarás, no? ¡Es un niño, un chiquillo sano!

—Felicidades —le dijo Snake, sentándose en una silla. Otacon le vio una sonrisa algo extraña, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo—. ¿Le han puesto un nombre?

Se hizo unos segundos de silencio.

—David —dijo, al final, Meryl, sonriendo desde el hospital.

Al oír su propio nombre, Solid quedó algo sorprendido. Sus ojos claros, cansados por la edad, brillaron intensamente, tal vez, como no recordaba haberlo hecho.

—Me parece el nombre más apropiado —empezó ella. Snake pudo oír la risa del niño—. Tiene un lugar especial para mi ese nombre, y tú, aunque te hayas vuelto un cabezota y un viejo obstinado, siempre serás el gran Solid Snake, y quiero que este niño, fruto de amor, se llame así.

¿Cómo decirle "gracias"? ¿Cómo, a un hombre que tanto había sufrido, que tanto había dado para la paz en el planeta, podía pronunciar la palabra "gracias"? Se dio la vuelta para que Otacon no lo viera con sus ojos humedecidos. El científico se rio para sus adentros.

—Sabes, ¿te importaría ser el padrino? —comentó de pronto, ella. Luego de algunos minutos, Solid accedió—. Mira que vas a tener que mimarlo, porque ni padre ni su madre lo harán, ¡mi hijo será fuerte como un león! —aseguró ella y Solid lanzó una muy divertida carcajada.

Pasaron algunas horas de esa llamada y la noche cayó. Davis y Hal cenaban, mientras que éste último le preguntaba acerca de la conversación que había tenido con Meryl. Solid fue cortante y le dijo lo necesario.

—Oh, vamos —pidió Otacon—. Te he visto emocionado —comentó. Solid suspiró y le contó bien la conversación—. Vaya, qué considerada de su parte, ¿no te hace eso feliz?

¿Feliz? No sabía Solid, a ciencia cierta, qué era eso. Nunca lo había experimentado del todo.

—Cuando no puedes tener ni hijos, supongo que sí, podría hacerme algo "feliz" —dijo, en cierto tono de parsimonia. Los ojos del viejo militar se fijaron en un punto de la pared. Otacon suspiró.

— ¿Sabes? A veces es bueno verte sonreír —le dijo, intentándole dar ánimos—. Big Boss te dijo que vivas tu vida en paz, a partir de ahora —Solid gruñó por lo bajo—. Creo que deberías hacerlo, al menos, una vez en lo que te queda de vida.

—Lo dices como si en verdad fuera sencillo —David se incorporó con lentitud de la silla y fue hasta un sofá a sentarse, solo. La verdad es que le dolía su vida, le dolía el destino que le había tocado y le dolía que le costara tanto crear nuevos recuerdos. Es como si la prematura vejez de su cuerpo se interiorizada en su alma, como si esta envejeciera día a día.

Acordaron ver a Meryl dos días después del llamado: rumbo a otra ciudad, Otacon y Solid viajaron hasta la casa del matrimonio, donde los recibieron con los brazos abiertos. El pequeño David estaba en su cana, mirando el techo y riendo, tenía los ojos azules un mechón de cabello claro en la cabeza. Fue un acontecimiento extraño y nuevo para Solid: jamás había tenido un niño tan pequeño en sus brazos. El chiquillo reía y tiraba de su bigote, jugando. Otacon tuvo que sostenerlo antes de que le arrancara todos los vellos.

Pasaron una tranquila tarde en la casa del matrimonio. Por la noche, tomaron un transporte que los llevaría a su casa.

Pero en el transcurso del viaje, Solid empezó a tener fuertes dolores en el pecho. Comenzó a toser y perdió el equilibrio. Otacon lo llevó al hospital más cercano, quienes lo atendieron en seguida. Le avisó a la pareja acerca del percance y Meryl no tardó en ir. Cuando llegó, le preguntó al científico qué había ocurrido:

—Meryl, Snake no vivirá mucho más —confesó con los ojos entristecidos—. No importa cuánto hayan detenido el virus de su cuerpo, tiene la facultad de un hombre de más de sesenta años —la pelirroja eso ya lo sabía—. Se descompensó como cualquier anciano.

— ¿Y lo dices así? —le reprochó. Otacon se acomodó sus lentes.

—Me duele incluso más que a ti —dijo, con una mueca de tristeza absoluta—. Ver morir a todas las personas que amé es incluso más doloroso que vivir —dijo mirando el techo: recordaba todas esas personas que ocupaban un lugar en su corazón y cómo cada una había perecido… No quería que Snake muriera, claro que no, pero él estaba tan cansado… David estaba agotado de la vida, hastiado de ella y, lo poco que le quedaba, lo había vivido en paz.

Los médicos y las enfermeras hacían todo lo posible por intentar reanimar a aquél hombre, pero su corazón estaba abandonándolo a medida que los segundos pasaban.

Y todo lo que él pensaba era en Big Boss, en sus últimas palabras, en hace abrazo fraternal diciéndole "hijo" y todo por lo que pasó. Solid se sentía extraño: como si quisiera volver a abrazar a su madre y oír un simple "lo siento" de su padre. ¿Qué mala jugada le hacía su mente? Estaba en una nebulosa blanca, como si fuera un desierto, y él, la serpiente agonizante que ya nada le queda por vivir… El sol calcinaba más y más, y la arena ardía.

Varias horas después, un médico salió, sudando, hacia Otacon y Meryl.

Su semblante era serio y sus palabras frías:

—Vive, pero está muy débil. No tiene fuerza ese corazón —Otacon pidió verlo, lo que no fue aceptado de inmediato. Tuvo que insistirle al médico para que pudieran ir a verlo.

Solid estaba en una cama, con un respirador artificial y conectado a un suero. El científico comenzó a llorar en silencio y se enjugó las lágrimas con fuerza: no debía llorar. Lo vieron que abría sus ojos y movía su cabeza hacia donde estaban.

— ¡Snake! —exclamó Otacon, feliz—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Solid suspiró y hablaba con dificultad.

—No muy bien —dijo—. Esta vieja serpiente ya ha hecho demasiado —confesó con cansancio. Otacon le tomó de una de las manos, con fuerza, para darle ánimos.

—David —dijo Meryl, acercándose—. No digas esas palabras, tú no eres Big Boss, eres incluso mejor que él. Puedes haber heredado su nombre clave como "serpiente", pero tú eres la mejor serpiente que he conocido —Solid sonrió con pesadez.

—No hace falta que digas eso —empezó—. Ya he pagado los errores de todas las serpientes. Ya no tengo necesidad de seguir siéndolo —cuando Otacon abrió la boca para protestar, Solid interrumpió—. Ya, déjenme solo —luego insistir, ambos se retiraron de la habitación. Otacon le pidió a Meryl que volviera a casa, ella no quiso, pero al final terminó accediendo.

El muchacho quedó en la sala de espera, no abandonaría jamás a su buen amigo Solid Snake. Él se lo había prometido.

Cuando el alba apreció, el científico se levantó por el ruido que hacían los médicos al entrar en la habitación: el moreno se apresuró en saber qué pasaba…

Solid Snake respiraba muy irregularmente y tosía con gravedad. Otacon pidió permiso de entrar, pero una enfermera se lo negó, mas uno de los médicos que se encontraban allí le dio el permiso. Le enfermera le replicó, pero, de a poco, David iba regulando la respiración y el personal médico, más aliviado, fueron dejando solos a los dos amigos. Otacon se le acercó.

— ¿Snake…?

El nombrado sonrió con dificultad y tosió.

—Creo que Big Boss está ahí, esperándome en cierto modo —Hal frunció el ceño.

—No hables como si fueras a morir justo ahora —le reprochó y el otro soltó una dificultosa risa.

—Hazme un favor —le pidió el viejo soldado—. Consígueme un cigarro.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó el chico de los anteojos, estupefacto—. Estás loco, ya lo dejaste y no puedes fumar aquí.

—Busca un cigarro —insistió él—. Por favor…

La serpiente veía a lo lejos una presa: muerte de hambre y cegada por el sol, fue acercándose, lentamente, hacia su última comida, sin saber si era un espejismo o si podría saborearla.

Con fastidio, Otacon le consiguió un cigarro. Volvió a su habitación, se lo dio y se lo prendió. El chico se sentó junto a él, enfadado. Le recalcó lo mal que le hacía y que no se explicaba por qué fumaba, si ya lo había dejado.

—Los zorros se vuelven viejos, pero no pierden sus mañas —le dijo Solid, soltando, suavemente, el humo del cigarro. Aquello fue como la última cucharada de miel de vida. Snake gritó su cabeza para ver a Otacon y sonreírle. El moreno también sonrió.

Luego de eso, vino la tos incontrolable y las convulsiones.

La miel de la vida empezaba a irse. Solid lo sentía y maldecía el maldito cuerpo que le había quedado. No paraba de llamarlo a Otacon y éste le sostenía fuerte la mano, dándole fuerza.

Pero el sol del desierto era ya tan abrasador que la serpiente estaba demasiado seca para que la brisa refrescante lo ayudara. La serpiente gemía de dolor por la vida que se iba y lo único que su garganta decía era el nombre de su buen amigo Hal, que siempre aparecía en los momentos críticos. Sin embargo, esta vez, no podía ayudarlo, muy a pesar de las lágrimas de tristeza que el chico emanaba de sus ojos.

Fueron unos diez minutos aterradores, tanto para Snake como para Hal.

Al final, la serpiente pereció, se secó en soledad y el viento esparció sus restos por el aire, quien sollozaba con tanta tristeza ante la pérdida de la serpiente más fuerte y leal que había conocido.

Ya no había más serpientes en este planeta. No hacían falta. Éstas, pertenecían a otro lugar…

Y, Otacon, aún sosteniendo con fuerza la fría mano de Solid Snake, lloraba y lamentaba su pérdida, como tantas otras pérdidas había tenido. Pero ésta, era la más cruel que el destino le había dado: ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada. Nada…

— ¡Snake, Snake! —éste, inerte, miraba con sus ojos sin brillo, con el cigarro prendido y con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Mi buen amigo, David… —sollozaba en silencio.

Solid Snake, o David, fue venerado con respeto y honor. La gente que aún quedaba viva, lo recordará como la serpiente más heroica y más valerosa de su especie….


End file.
